Frank (Homeless Veteran)
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Agent Carter *''The Blitzkrieg Button'' |actor = John Bishop |status = Alive}} Frank is a former member of the United States Army and a World War II veteran who became homeless upon his returning to the United States of America. Biography Return from World War II Frank went to serve overseas during World War II, but upon his return, he found that his wife had abandoned him and that he had lost his job while he was serving. Homeless and without a job, Frank was forced to become a tramp.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Late Night at the Docks Frank became a tramp living in the streets of New York City, spending the nights by the piers and sleeping among the crates. One of those nights, he witnessed how a well-dressed man and a dark-haired woman entered a ship named The Heartbreak. Frank saw them from afar, and therefore he was not able to see their faces, but saw how they left the ship after a while. A group of agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve arrived, and in order to avoid any trouble, Frank hid from them. Encounter with the Strategic Scientific Reserve ]] Frank and his friend George were playing cards in the pier where Howard Stark's stolen technology was found, betting the few coins they had to make the game more interesting. Agent Daniel Sousa, who was at the pier trying to obtain evidence from the phone used to tip the Strategic Scientific Reserve about the location of the technology, approached the two men to ask them for information regarding the previous night when Stark's weapons were discovered. George offered Sousa to join their game, and, in exchange for a nickel, he revealed that Frank had been spending nights there for over a month. Sousa offered Frank another coin, but Frank told him to keep the money, as he was not going to cooperate with law enforcement, mistaking Sousa for a policeman. Sousa told Frank that he just wanted to know what he saw that night, and went on to ask if he was the tipper who called them. Frank got angry and confronted Sousa, who evaded Frank's punch and used his crutch to knock Frank down. Sousa handcuffed Frank to take him into custody, and George guessed he had won that hand. Interrogation ]] Frank was taken to the New York Bell Company Office, where Daniel Sousa tried to interrogate him about what happened the night that Sousa and Ray Krzeminski found Howard Stark's missing technology. Sousa tried to bond with Frank over their status as World War II veterans, and while Sousa told him a story about what happened when he returned, Frank simply told him that he lost both his wife and his job to other men while he was serving, and refused to talk to him. 's bribe]] Jack Thompson, having watched the whole conversation, interrupted Sousa, entering the room with a hamburger and a bottle of Roger Dooley's Scotch whisky. Thompson's interruption infuriated Sousa, who tried to make him leave. Frank was distracted with Thompson's food and drink, and Thompson even taunted him with their smell and taste. Thompson ignored Sousa, and offered Frank the bottle and the hamburger in exchange of telling them what he saw at the docks. Frank immediately answered he saw a well-dressed man and a dark-haired woman, that entered The Heartbreak and left before the agents arrived, but he could not see their faces because he was far and hid once the agents arrived. Frank ignored the hamburger and took the bottle, drinking as much as he could until finishing it and being released from custody. Relationships Allies *George - Friend *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Daniel Sousa **Jack Thompson Behind the Scenes *Stephen W. Schriver was a stunt double for John Bishop in the role of Frank. Gallery InterrogatingATramp-TBB.png References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers